Rina's Feelings
by Sbrady538
Summary: Rina has decided that she will confess her feelings for Masahiro, but changes her mind once she spots Masahiro with a mysterious girl.
1. Chapter 1 - Conflicting Feelings

**I DO NOT OWN MERMAID MELODY**

* * *

Chapter One - Conflicting Feelings

With many events and madness happening to them a lot lately, the girls decided to have a sleepover to clear their heads and to try and cheer a sad Lucia, who is still upset that Kaito has still not regained his memories of her or their entire relationship. That night at the Pearl Piari hotel, the girls are in Lucia's room having a fun time together.

"It was definitely a good idea to have this sleepover, thanks again Hanon, Rina, you both have really cheered me up" said Lucia, who was wearing light pink pyjamas while cuddling with a pillow in her arms.

Hanon was sitting next to Lucia, wearing short sleeved lengths pyjamas while cuddling with an aqua pillow with a picture of a dolphin. "We're glad it cheered you up Lucia, we we're afraid that you would still be upset over Ka-". She stopped mid-sentence, she knew that if she said Kaito's name it would only remind Lucia that the person she loves no longer remembers who she is and Hanon didn't want that as it would be upsetting to see Lucia upset again after finally cheering her up.

Wanting to change the subject fast, Hanon turns to Rina who is sitting on the floor wearing a lovely green short sleeved pyjama top with knee length leggings, "Huh, Rina I've been wanting to ask you" Rina turned to Hanon as she was lost in thought over Masahiro, "When are you going to confess your feelings to Masahiro?" Rina was surprised as to how Hanon knew of her feelings, though come to think of it, it was Hanon who loved anything involving romance leaving her with a nervous look on her face. "Though you two have been going on a lot of dates lately you have yet to tell him how you really feel, I want to know when are you finally going to tell him, please say you will." said an excited and romance filled Hanon.

Rina sighed as she was deep in thought over what she was going to do with Masahiro, she loved him more than anything, but she was still struggling as she is afraid to fully embark on a relationship with him as she knows that one day she will have to return to her kingdom in the sea and leave him behind, and she knew that it would simply break her heart. "Rina, hello Rina are you still with us?" asked a confused Hanon who had been waving her hand infront of Rina.

Finally breaking free from her thoughts, she turns to Hanon and Lucia who have concerned looks on their faces. "Oh huh sorry, I was lost in thought". Rina couldn't look at her friends as she was blushing like mad and didn't want them to see and so she looked to the floor, hoping that they wouldn't notice. "Rina come on tell us, when are going to tell Masahiro how you feel" said an impatient Hanon who was now looking rather annoyed and had her arms crossed with Lucia simply looking at Rina waiting for her to answer the question. Knowing Hanon wouldn't stop till she finally got an answer, Rina looked up and answered them "Huh, to tell you both the truth I don't know if I will tell him or not" said a now sad looking Rina.

Concerned, Lucia and Hanon figured that something was upsetting Rina and figured that whatever was upsetting her was also stopping her from confessing her feelings. Lucia comes toward Rina, sits beside her and puts a hand on her shoulder and says "Come on Rina you can tell us, what's bothering you?" said Lucia with a sincere look on her face. Listening to Lucia, Rina decided to reveal her fear to the girls.

"All right, it's just I'm afraid to start a relationship with him, as both of you know sooner or later we have to return to our respective kingdoms and that also means that eventually I'll have to leave Masahiro" Lucia and Hanon listened carefully to what their friend was saying and were now starting to better understand her feelings, "So it's better that I keep my feelings to myself, that way I won't get hurt once I finally return to my kingdom". Finally understanding her problem, Lucia spoke up and said "Oh Rina, I know it's upsetting to know that you will have to return one day, but if you don't confess how you feel then you will just be wasting time, instead of wasting it why not embrace, tell him how you feel because that way you will get to treasure the time you two shared together not as friends, but as something much more".

Rina was rather surprised but also happy with Lucia's words which made her start to rethink her decision, Hanon then joined the conversation and said "Yeah Rina, you should do what Lucia said, it would be a shame to waste your time thinking of the future when instead you could spend your time with Masahiro as much more then simple friends, you should tell him how you feel and though it will be upsetting for when you do have to leave, but I'm sure that you and Masahiro will someday be together again".

Feeling more relieved and with more hope in her heart, Rina says to them "Thank you Lucia, Hanon you two really have helped with this, for so long I just didn't know what to do regarding my feelings, but now I think I'm finally starting to see things more clearly" but before she could say anything else Nikora appeared to them. "Okay girls it's getting late, time to turn in for the night", "All right, Nikora see you in the morning" said Lucia. Lucia then soon turned off the light by her bed and said goodnight to the girls and soon Lucia and Hanon fell asleep, however Rina remained awake a little while longer and after thinking things through Rina decides to take Hanon and Lucia's advice. "Lucia and Hanon are right, I shouldn't be worried of the future, but instead I should focus on the present, tomorrow I'll talk to Masahiro and finally tell him I love him" she thought and with that she soon fell asleep.

 **Next chapter coming soon be patient, I'll update as soon as I can.**


	2. Chapter 2 - Rina Gets a Surprise

**I DO NOT OWN MERMAID MELODY**

* * *

Chapter Two - Rina Gets a Surprise

The next morning, Lucia woke up and looked around her room. She saw that Hanon was still fast asleep, but discovered that Rina was no where in sight, "Hmm I wonder why Rina is?" asked a confused Lucia, either way Lucia got herself ready and went down for breakfast "Maybe Nikora knows where she might be?" she thought, when she got down, she saw Nikora making breakfast and went up to her. "Ah good morning Lucia, I hope you slept well" said Nikora who was putting breakfast out on the table, Lucia went and sat down and said "Hey Nikora, do you know where Rina is, she wasn't in my room, when I woke up".

"Oh yes, Rina woke up an hour ago and left just 10 minutes ago, she said she needed to do something important, but she didn't say what" said Nikora who was now pouring out some orange juice for Lucia and getting ready to have breakfast herself. Upon hearing that Rina had something important to do, Lucia immediately realized that she was going to see Masahiro and finally confess how she feels about him which made Lucia jump for joy, "Aww I'm so happy for her", "Happy for who?" said a new voice. Lucia turned to see Hanon coming down stairs for breakfast, "Oh good morning Hanon, I just heard from Nikora that Rina left a while ago saying she had something important to do" she said excitedly.

Hanon immediately realized what Lucia meant, which made both the girls jump for joy as now their best friend would finally confess her love to the person she cares more than anyone and they were so happy they couldn't stop jumping. "Okay enough you two, now just calm down and have breakfast I'm sure Rina will tell you everything once she returns" said Nikora, Lucia and Hanon listened to her and sat down to enjoy their breakfast, but they were still full of excitement and couldn't wait to hear from Rina when she got back.

Rina on her way towards the gym that Masahiro usually trains at was still trying to figure out exactly what to say when she saw him. "Masahiro, I've wanted to tell you this for a long time, but I was to scared to say it up until now, but the truth is.." however Rina only hung her head in sadness as she just didn't know how to confess her feelings. However, her mood then soon brightened as she saw the gym getting closer and closer, Rina started to get more excited, but also more nervous as well as she was getting more closer to finally revealing her feelings. Rina finally got to the gym, though a bit nervous Rina got the courage to go inside and was now looking for Masahiro, she looked in the boxing ring but couldn't find him, she looked for him in the training room but again couldn't find him. She then started to ask a few people if they've seen him and they directed her to the locker rooms, Rina was now starting to feel more confident and was now heading towards his locker.. when suddenly.

"Masahiro you were so great in that match earlier, I knew you would win" said a voice that Rina never heard nor recognized. She looked around the corner of the locker and she saw Masahiro and a girl she had never seen before talking, this girl had long brown hair down to her waist, bright purple eyes and wore a deep blue dress with matching high-heel shoes. "Who's that girl with Masahiro, I've never seen her before, I wonder what their talking about?" thought a confused Rina, she decided to continue listening to what Masahiro and the mysterious new girl had to say to each other. "Thank you Maria, I'm glad you enjoyed it" said Masahiro with a smile on his face, "So Maria's her name, I wonder how Masahiro knows her?" thought Rina as she was getting more curious, "Listen Masahiro, there's something that I've been meaning to tell you for a long time now" said Maria who was now blushing a deep shade of red.

Rina started to become uneasy as to what Maria had to say, but decided to listen and see. "Masahiro, the truth is ever since you first transferred to our school, I've always admired you, how your so honest and kind, how your so brave when dealing with motorcycles and the strength you have when your boxing" said Maria, Rina continued to grow more worried of what Maria was saying to him but still continued to listen, "Ah thank you Maria, that very nice of you to say" said Masahiro as he was now preparing to leave the gym, but just as he was about to pick up his bag, Maria grabbed his hand with hers and held then up together. "Masahiro wait there's more" she said as now she was starting to become less and less nervous on what she had to say.

Rina was now more worried, but also growing jealous seeing how close the two were to each other. Maria then continued on what she was saying "Masahiro, the truth is I love you". Masahiro was shocked at her confession, but Rina both in shock and devastated hearing those words from Maria, but again continued to listen on and see how Masahiro responded hoping he wouldn't admit he feels the same "I have loved you ever since the day we met and I've always wanted to tell but have never had to courage up until now." said Maria as her eyes were now starting to tear up.

Rina couldn't bear to listen to any more of this as it broke her heart seeing that someone else was confessing their love to Masahiro, but she forced herself not to say or do anything as she continued waiting for Masahiro's reaction. Masahiro was shocked to hear this, but before he could reveal his thoughts to Maria, she suddenly kissed him. Rina was now in tears seeing the person she loved more than anything was sharing a kiss with a girl she knew nothing about, but was even more upset as Masahiro didn't back down from the kiss but instead it only seemed to deepen between them. Rina could no longer watch this and silently slid down until she she sat down to the ground with her head in her knees and her arms wrapped around herself, "I can't believe Masahiro really does have feelings for her, I'm such a fool, I always thought he felt the same as I did, but now I see he doesn't" thought a deeply saddened Rina.

No longer bearing to witness such an event Rina got up and ran out of the gym in tears without either of them knowing of her presence. She continues to ran back home without ever looking back, completely and utterly heartbroken.

 **Poor Rina, but don't be upset there's more to come the next chapter will arrive soon.**


	3. Chapter 3 - The Comfort of Friends

**I DO NOT OWN MERMAID MELODY**

* * *

Chapter Three - The Comfort of Friends

Back at the hotel several hours had past since Rina had left and so in order to keep busy and distract themselves, Lucia and Hanon were helping out with the cleaning, but they could barely contain their excitement as they couldn't wait to hear back from Rina and find out everything that went on between her and Masahiro. Rina had left early this morning as she was finally going to confess her love to him, they haven't seen her all day but just assumed she and Masahiro were on a romantic date together as an official couple. "Oh Hanon, I can't wait for Rina to tell us everything once she gets back, how do you think it went between them?" asked Lucia who was folding clothes on the sofa while Hanon was vacuuming. "I think it went great between them, besides Rina hasn't come back since this morning this shows that it must have gone really great between them if she is out this late" said an excited Hanon. They were continuing on with their work when suddenly they heard the door open.

Lucia immediately stopped folding the clothes and stood up and said "Ah that must be Rina, I wonder how everything went", "Well lets not stand here and wonder Lucia, lets go and find out for ourselves" said Hanon and at that moment, both her and Lucia dashed to the door as they could no longer control themselves as they contained too much excitement. Lucia and Hanon got closer and closer to the door and as they were approaching they finally saw Rina and were expecting her to be all happy and cheerful as she finally told the person she's in love with her true feelings, but they stopped in their tracks as they soon noticed that instead they saw that Rina wasn't happy at all.

Rina's face was covered in tears and her body seemed to be trembling, Lucia was the first to speak up and asked "Rina what happened?". Rina however instead didn't answer Lucia's question and ran to her bedroom, "Hey Rina wait" cried Lucia, she and Hanon chased Rina down, but by the time they got to her bedroom, they discovered Rina had locked her door. "Rina please talk to us, what happened" asked Lucia who was knocking on her door waiting for Rina's reponse but to no avail, Hanon however put her hand on Lucia's shoulder and said "I think it's best that we leave her alone for bit Lucia, whatever happened has really had an impacted on her". Lucia seeing that Hanon was right, left Rina to sort out her feelings.

In her room, Rina was laying down on her bed, cuddling with a pillow in her arms, she couldn't get over the fact that Masahiro was actually kissing that girl and no matter how hard she tried, she couldn't get the image of the two of them kissing out of her head as it kept replaying over and over again. "How could you Masahiro, I thought.. didn't you ever feel anything more between us" thought Rina, no longer being able to hold them back Rina started to cry and cry until she eventually fell asleep. Meanwhile, Lucia and Hanon were in the living room sitting on the sofa, wondering what happened between Rina and Masahiro. "This is awful, I expected Rina, to be crying tears of joy when she came back, not tears of sadness" said Lucia who was now starting to tear up herself.

"I just can't figure it out, what could have happened that made Rina this upset" said Lucia as she kept trying to figure out what could have happened, "Obviously Masahiro had done something to do with it, otherwise Rina wouldn't be so upset right now" said Hanon, she was growing very angry toward Masahiro. "I swear once I find out what he did to Rina, he is going to pay big time for hurting her like that" said an extremely fired up Hanon who looked ready to burst into flames at any moment. "Now hold on Hanon, we don't even know what happened yet, it could be some sort of misunderstanding" said Lucia as she couldn't believe that Masahiro would really hurt Rina, "Come on Lucia, why else would Rina be crying right, Masahiro did something to her that broke her heart and one things for sure, he is going to pay big time for hurting her" said Hanon.

"I'm confused about something though, where do you think Rina has been all this time then?" asked a confused Lucia, "Ah what do you mean?", "Well now this is just a thought, but if Rina wasn't with Masahiro today then where has she been all this time?" said Lucia. "Hmm, Rina was probably so upset from whatever Masahiro did, she probably went somewhere to vent out her feelings before she came back here, although it looks like she is still grieving" said a sad Hanon. Lucia was still worried but soon noticed how late it had gotten, "Hanon, maybe we should talk about it with Rina tomorrow, it's getting late and I think it's best we turn in for the night" said a now tired Lucia who let a small yawn.

"Good idea Lucia, once we get a goodnight's sleep.. We can hunt down Masahiro and punish him for hurting Rina" said Hanon who now had a sneaky evil look in her eye, "Now Hanon, I think it's a good idea that right now we lend our support to Rina, she's going to need it for whatever happened today" said Lucia. Hanon signed, "Your right Lucia, what's important now is that we cheer Rina up and give her our support, we'll get Masahiro back eventually" said Hanon again with a sneaky evil look in her eye which made Lucia a little nervous. Eventually, Lucia and Hanon said goodnight to each other and went to their respective rooms, but they both couldn't fall asleep for a while as they were still deeply worried about Rina and were wondering how to cheer her up.

The next morning, Lucia had gotten dressed and was on her way downstairs when suddenly she noticed Rina who was having her breakfast, though sadly Rina still looked very upset from whatever happened the day before. Lucia approached and sat down beside her, "Hey Rina, how are you feeling, are you okay?" asked Lucia who was still deeply concerned over her friend's present state. Rina signed, "I'm sorry Lucia, but I'm anything but okay" said a depressed Rina, "Rina I know whatever happened yesterday must have been terrible for but you must know that Hanon and I are here for you and if's there's anything we can do you just let us know okay" said Lucia as she was doing her best to try and cheer up Rina, "Ah Lucia thank you" said a thankful Rina as she started to tear up.

Suddenly they heard footsteps and noticed Hanon approaching. "Huh, I'm so tired I could.. huh" she stopped mid-sentence when she noticed Rina's presence, she immediately dashed over and sat with the Lucia and Rina. "Hey Rina are you feeling any better?" asked Hanon, Rina smiled at her friend and replied "I'm okay thanks Hanon", Hanon was relieved but she still wanted to know what happened yesterday and finally said "Huh Rina, I know you probably don't want to talk about it and that's okay, you can talk about in your own time, but me and Lucia are worried and we would like to know what exactly happened yesterday" said Hanon, who was worried of how Rina would respond.

Rina was surprised, but she knew that her friends had the right to know what happened, Rina then stood up and walk a short distance away from them with her back turned and after taking a deep breath Rina was ready to begin her tale. "Huh, yesterday, I was on my way towards the gym where Masahiro usually trains. At first I couldn't find him, but I soon discovered from some other people that he was in the locker room, I was on my way to see him when suddenly I heard a voice that I never heard before", Rina stopped for a moment as she knew that it be more difficult for her as she went on, but again after taking another deep breath she resumed her story. "I don't know her, but I overheard Masahiro call her Maria. Anyway I was curious so I listened to their conversation without either of them realizing my presence, but.. thats when things went really really bad" she said as her fringe covered her eyes as she knew she would start to cry any moment.

Lucia and Hanon grew more concerned, but they stayed quiet as Rina continued with her story, "As I continued to listen to what they had to say Maria said something that I didn't see coming... She admitted her love to Masahiro." Lucia and Hanon were shocked by her reveal, they were about to say something, but Rina again continued to tell them her tale, "I was shocked to hear her say those words, but I was more concerned of what Masahiro had to say, but before he could say anything Maria...", Rina stopped this part simply broke her heart, but just even thinking about just made her even more upset.

Seeing that Rina was suffering just by explaining the story Lucia decided to put a stop to it as she sensed how much it was hurting Rina and had a very good idea of what happened at the end. "Rina it's alright, you don't have to continue on telling us", Hanon then joined the conversation "Oh Rina, I'm so sorry you had to witness that" as she to realized exactly what poor Rina had gone through. Lucia and Hanon were so sorry that Rina was put through such torment, but grew more worried as Rina still hadn't respond to them. "Rina" spoke Lucia as she slighty stepped forward to her. No longer bearing the pain of her broken heart, Rina broke down into tears and fell to the floor as she could no longer stop herself from showing her emotions, Lucia and Hanon then came to Rina's side and they shared a group hug and they allowed Rina to vent out her feelings as they hug her tightly in their arms.


End file.
